What the Heart Sees
by DarkDoll02
Summary: Drabble Series. Rated T just to cover any sensitive material I might touch on later. Based off word prompts and updated frequently
1. Moonlight

_A/N So after seeing the movie Oz the Great and Powerful I decided I absolutely needed to write something in this fandom. _

_This will be a compilation of 100 word drabbles based on a word. The title is the word the drabble is based around. I don't own Oz the Great and Powerful! Enjoy, thanks for reading, and expect frequent updates on this one _

**Title: Moonlight**

**Perspective: Annie**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Annie reflects on her on and off relationship with Oscar Diggs.**

She knew they only had until morning, until the moonlight faded into the bright August sunlight. But wasn't it like this every time he came through town? Her heart would swell to accept him once more; her arms would open to welcome him again, her lips would seek his.

She looked out the window as the moon began its descent towards the horizon once more, and she knew that so long as the moonlight glowed that he would be hers. So long as it existed so would this fantasy, she would feel completely happy, but only until the moonlight faded.


	2. Weapon

_I do NOT own Oz the Great and Powerful, nor have I ever claimed to._

**Title: Weapon**

**Perspective: Glinda**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Glinda uses her secret weapon to convince her Father. Set when Glinda is young**

"I've told you I have no time today."

Glinda looked towards her feet, clicking her heels together thoughtfully. She never liked doing this, but if her Daddy wouldn't give in she simply had to. After all, it was a gorgeous day outside, and she so did love when her Father showed her the city.

She looked up at her Father, her butterscotch eyes watery and pleading. Glinda knew immediately that her secret weapon had worked once again.

She giggled in delight and clapped her hands. The only weapon she'd ever need when it came to her Daddy was her eyes.

_Thanks for reading! _


	3. Mistake

_A/N Thank you to all that have read my little drabbles! I know they can be tiresome if not updated frequently, which is why I'm doing just that __ Enjoy_

_Takes places post Theodora transformation. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Oz the Great and Powerful!_

**Title: Mistake**

**Perspective: Theodora**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Did she make a mistake by not joining the Wizard? Theodora doesn't think so**

_It was all a mistake._

The green witch twisted her hands in annoyance as the thought passed through her mind. The wizard had planted the seed of doubt there and it continued to grow every moment.

_You could have been good, you could have joined us. _

But she couldn't have been good, could not have joined them. It was obvious from the crippling pain that enveloped her body when she learned the man she loved had chosen another woman, that she wouldn't be able to handle joining them.

_A mistake, I think not_

She stood and went to find Evanora.


	4. Protection

_A/N Another update! I just find it easier to write these two or three at a time. I hope these are as enjoyable to read as they are for me to write. This one was hard, not quite sure why though._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Oz the Great and Powerful, or anything associated with it _

**Title: Protection**

**Perspective: Oscar Diggs**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Oz worries that he won't be able to protect his new family. **

"Are you sure there's nothing we could do?"

His Father had raised him to protect his family, to defend them given any circumstance. Yet here he was, powerless to do anything but watch as his blonde beauty prepared for another trip, this time bringing his beloved China Girl with her as well.

The mere thought of his new family being out, without him to protect them should they need it, made him sick to his stomach. He needed to ensure they'd be alright,

"We'll be fine Oscar, worry not."

And he knew that if even just for now, he had to trust her. He couldn't always protect her.


	5. Wine

_A/N Okay, so I got bored and decided to write another drabble. This one was hard to get down in size, so I'm not as proud of it. But it turned out well enough with how I decided to leave it I guess._

_Thank you SO MUCH to anyone who has read my drabbles! Seriously, just seeing that people are reading them makes me feel amazing! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own OTGAP, that would be Disney. _

**Title: Wine**

**Perspective: Theodora**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Theodora drinks wine for the first time**

Theodora swirled the liquid in her glass slowly, careful not to spill the blood red wine over the edge of the glass. Her sister's employment opportunity as the King's advisor certainly warranted a celebration. And Theodora wasn't one to ignore any kind of celebration.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip of the wine. The bitter taste assaulted her mouth and she bit back a grimace. She never expected to loathe the taste, but it just didn't seem to agree with her. She set the glass aside and smiled hopefully at Evanora.

Wine tasted terrible.


	6. Patterns

_A/N So this drabble was insanely hard to write! I realized I hadn't done one with Evanora yet, but I didn't realize how hard it would be until I actually sat down to write this. Crazy! Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my new drabble _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Oz the Great and Powerful_

**Title: Patterns**

**Perspective: Evanora**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Evanora notices a pattern the Wizard exhibits**

Evanora couldn't believe the fool thought she believed anything he said.

She watched him closely upon his arrival to the Emerald city castle, watched him for any sign of weakness or false pretense. And it didn't take her long to notice something blaringly wrong with the man who claimed to be the wizard. He lied.

Each lie was preceded by a down casting of his eyes, he knew she saw the truth in them and he wanted to hide it. She recognized this pattern immediately when he spoke. Theodora didn't seem to see the pattern but Evanora wouldn't ignore it.


	7. Portrait

_A/N Luckily for me, the hardest part of this drabble was the summary, lol. This one is a China Girl drabble because she's so darn adorable, and I think she should have some kind of physical memory of her parents. _

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this one _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own OTGAP_

**Title: Portrait**

**Perspective: China Girl**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: China Girl falls asleep looking at a portrait of her family. **

She stood in the front, her tiny hands clasped in front of her and her lips turned up into a smile. She was wearing her favourite pink dress, the one with the ruffles along the bottom; and behind her stood her parents, each with a hand on her shoulders. Both had pale blonde hair like hers and smiling proud faces.

With a glance down at the portrait she closed her eyes and rested her head on the glass covering the face of her Father.

His memory would always be special to her.

And with that final thought she fell asleep.


	8. Friends

_A/N Well here's another drabble, this one is from Annie's perspective as you can tell below. _

_The past few days have just been crazy for me, and I haven't had any time whatsoever to sit down and write until today. But better late than never _

_Thank you so much to anyone who has read my story, that alone gives me the motivation to keep this going _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Oz the Great and Powerful_

**Title: Friends**

**Perspective: Annie**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Annie suggests that her and Oscar just be friends**

He was exactly the type of man her Mama warned her about, flighty and unsure of his life. In and out of her world like a whisper, he would quickly fade away. Annie refused to let herself become so emotionally involved with a man who didn't have any intention of settling down.

She found him on his Father's front porch, his face in his hands thoughtfully. Annie sat beside him and folded her hands formally; somehow all of her confidence vanished.

"Oscar…I think we're better off as friends."

He looked up at her, his eyes burning with emotion.

"I know."


	9. Home

_A/N This one took forever, I know that. I've just been busy the last few days, getting ready to go back to school and such. But hopefully soon I can get back into a regular writing schedule again._

_This one is rather weak in my opinion, because I kind of forced myself to sit down and write it. But hopefully it turned out alright _

_Thank you to everyone who has read my drabbles, and a special thanks to __**rtms**__ for adding my story to story alert! It means a lot :D Hope you enjoy this one_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oz the Great and Powerful, Disney does _

**Title: Home**

**Perspective: Glinda**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Glinda questions the whereabouts of her "home". Post OTGAP**

Glinda stared out the window of her palace as the sun set below the horizon; she had come to call Quadling Country her home in the last several months, but some part of her missed the place she grew up.

_Where was her home?_

She pondered the question minutely, unsure of its answer. She'd lived in the Emerald city palace her entire life, yet somehow her palace in the South seemed to be deemed "home" in her mind.

The China Girl's laugh filled her ears and the answer flashed before her like lightening.

_Her home was wherever her family was. _


	10. Brief Encounter

_A/N Okay so, this took a long time. To be honest, I wasn't even sure I was going to continue this collection of stories. _

_I've been going through a lot of ups and downs with school lately and haven't had the time or emotional capability to immerse myself into writing. I got a little depressed and insecure about my writing for a while there and it took me a while to even be comfortable writing leisurely. But I'm starting to feel better and as a result you get this little update. _

_I know it's not my best drabble by far in fact I'd hazard a guess and say it's my worst, but something is better than nothing. Thanks a lot for continuing to read and enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oz the Great and Powerful. _

**Title: Brief Encounter**

**Perspective: Evanora**

**Fandom: Oz the Great and Powerful**

**Summary: Evanora has a very brief encounter with someone she never expected to see again.**

As if seeing her wasn't surprising enough, now it seemed as if she'd have to speak as well.

Evanora froze.

She hadn't seen her Mother since she was small, barely old enough to remember her. But the resemblance was striking; same mahogany hair and sparkling eyes, same confident smile and quick step.

"It's been years, you've grown so much."

_Anger._

Anger towards the woman who had abandoned her without a second glance, anger for the same woman who now looked at her with sparkling eyes filled with undeniable longing.

_Run._

And just as her Mother had years before, Evanora ran.


End file.
